


Thank you for calling

by swirlzayn



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, This is a drabble that was insp by my job, basically just thought about it and needed to post it, if you guys like it and want more let me know, maybe I'll add the boys later if enough people comment, no smut...just yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swirlzayn/pseuds/swirlzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Zayn hasn't a job for months and his old friend finally gets him one and now he's getting trained by the cutest supervisor on the floor. When he gets his own cubicle he doesn't hesitate to stand up and fake confusion just to get some attention from his favorite supervisor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you for calling

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble of a potential longer fic. I'm basically writing everything that's in my head right now if you all like it and would like to read more then feel free to comment and let me know if not this will just stay as a drabble.

Zayn was laying on his bed, laptop on his chest as he scrolled down the buzfeed youtube channel trying to entertain yet another boring day at home. It's not that he didn't have anything to do, it's just all of his friends were either in class or working and Zayn was just wasting his life on the bed watching videos. Okay for Zayn this was living the life, but his mother thought other wise. His mother thought it was time for 21 year old Zayn Malik to get a real job and earn some money, with that thought placed in his mind he sighed and posted up a tweet   
'@zaynmalik: i need a job, asap'  
He sighed, secretly wishing no one answered, which always happened with his tweets, but with the good luck Zayn had these couple of days he instantly got a reply from his old friend  
'@tommolou: my job needs ppl, dm you the address be there tmmrw'  
"For fucks sake.." Zayn moaned and wrote down the address, after he was informed he had to dress business like Zayn wondered why would a call center require their employees to wear such things. Zayn laid in bed for the rest of the day wondering why was today the day someone replied to his tweet.

The next morning Zayn forced himself to get up early and comb his hair back. "Stupid strand." He said blowing it away with his mouth, but the stubborn strand of hair coming back to his face he shrugged it off and changed into some black slacks and a formal white shirt, with a black tie. When he ran down stairs, his mom was more then surprise "Where are you going at this time? Are you sleep walking?" She asked still in awe that her son was awake before noon. "Oi come on! I have an interview, the least I can have is a good luck." He said taking the bagel from her plate and giving her a warm smile. His mother smiled softly and pinched his cheek "Trust me son, I've been praying for this day to come so you better get this job." Zayn groaned, he was bad at interviews, but he knew his mom needed a help around the house so he thought faking you had confidence in this area will do him some good in this interview.

Once he parked infront of the building he was about to get out when it began to pour and thunder "This is your idea of good luck mom." He said laying over his steering wheel and groaning, he was scared when he noticed he had his elbow on his honk and filled the parking lot with the loud noise. Zayn shrunk in his seat and hoped no one heard. When there was a knock on his window he obviously knew today wasn't his day.... Okay so maybe it was, because there was this cute brown haired boy, with a charming smile outside his window waving. "Need help going in?" He said loudly and Zayn noticed the broad male had a big umbrella over his head and Zayn blushed, chivalry was not dead, but Zayn...Zayn was dead. Zayn shook his head no, not wanting to bother the other, but the male insisted "Come on the rain won't end now!" He said loudly and Zayn sighed, but nodded. He quickly got out the car and under the umbrella with the stranger. "Thanks." Zayn said softly and met the sweetest brown eyes he had ever seen. "No problem." He said and Zayn could have sworn that his heart stopped beating. 

to be continued.... ;)


End file.
